headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Cheerleader Massacre
| running time = 81 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $60,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Cheerleader Massacre 2 (2009) }} Cheerleader Massacre is an American horror movie of the slasher genre. It was directed by Jim Wynorski and written by Lenny Juliano, who also plays a role in the film. It was produced by Jason Hoffs of Tessa Trust and released directo-to-video on March 25th, 2003. A sequel film, Cheerleader Massacre 2 was released in 2009 and was directed by Brad Rushing. The plot of the film follows the traditional teen-slasher trope in that it involves a high school cheerleading squad who goes off for a weekend getaway in a cabin in the woods with some equally sexually hungry male companions, only to find themselves the victims of a mysterious psychopath. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Taglines for this film include, "This is one game you don't want to miss.", "This Pep Squad has nothing to cheer about" and "Just when you thought it was safe to go back to school!". * Cheerleader Massacre was filmed in March, 2002. It was shot in Frazier Park and Lone Pine, California. The mountain exteriors were filmed in Boulder, Colorado, while the snow exteriors were shot in Anchorage, Alaska. * This is the second film produced by Tessa Trust and it's first horror film. It is also known for producing the 1990 adventure film A Cry in the Wild. * Director Jim Wynorski, sometimes credited as Arch Stanton, is also known for directing several other "under-the-wire" horror classics including Chopping Mall in 1985, Return of Swamp Thing in 1989, Ghoulies IV in 1994, and Vampirella in 1996. * This is the first horror film written by Lenny Juliano, who is primarily an actor. He has worked on several projects for director Jim Wynorski including Chopping Mall and The Bare Wench Project film series. In Cheerleader Massacre, he plays the character of Buzzy, but is credited as Lunk Johnson in the film. * This film is the first horror movie work for composer Dan Savio, though this name may in fact be a pseudonym for someone else. Dan Savio was also an alias used by spaghetti western composer Ennio Morricone, famous for his scores on several Sergio Leone flicks such as A Fistful of Dollars, For a Few Dollars More and The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly. * The footage of the exploding truck and cabin is actually stock material taken from the 1980 horror movie Humanoids from the Deep. * Actress Brinke Stevens plays the role of Linda, which is her character from the original Slumber Party Massacre. This film serves as a spin-off/continuation of that series. * The shower scene in this film pays homage to the infamous Janet Leigh death scene from Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho. * The trick of using a distorted voice over the telephone has also been used in films such as Black Christmas, When a Stranger Calls and the Scream film series. * When the kids arrive at the cabin, Ryan remarks to check out back for a hockey mask and a lake. This is an obvious allusion to cinematic psycho-killer Jason Voorhees, whose trademarks include terrorizing Camp Crystal Lake and wearing a hockey mask. Jason first gained his infamous hockey mask in Friday the 13th Part III. Recommendations * Cheerleader Massacre 2 (2009) * Slumber Party Massacre (1982) * Slumber Party Massacre II (1987) * Slumber Party Massacre III (1990) * Sorority House Massacre (1986) * Sorority House Massacre II (1990) See also * 2000s * Electrocution * Erotica * Female topless nudity * Police officer * Psychopath * Serial killer * Stabbings External Links * * * Cheerleader Massacre at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:2003 films Category:1st installments Category:Tessa Trust